Burn my Angel
by Vivian Chambers
Summary: Clary has a knack of seeing things most people didn't. Faeries, werewolves, vampires and warlocks. Throughout her life though, she had never once seen a boy and a girl with such strange markings. Jace fascinates Clary, and she wants to figure out why.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello! So, this is my first story I've written about the Mortal Instruments Series, so I hope you'll enjoy ^_^

**Summary:** _Clary had a knack of seeing things most people didn't. Faeries, werewolves, vampires and warlocks. Throughout her life though, she had never once seen a boy and a girl with such strange markings. Jace fascinates Clary, and she wants to figure out why. His strange golden eyes sparkle every time he smiles at her which makes her dizzy. What will happen when Clary finds out that Jace is pinning over her? Will she shy away from the supernatural world? Or will she go for the crazy, demon killing shadowhunter?_

_•-•-•_

Clary walked down the dark sidewalk; her long red hair bounced in curls that cascaded down her back. She had been out late, cooling off from her heated discussion with her friend Simon. They had been arguing about their choice of girlfriends and boyfriends. Clary looked over her shoulder at the apartment building she shared with Simon. Counting up 5 floors and over three windows, she saw the light was still on, and a shadowy figure pacing back and forth. She rubbed at her bare arms. Why had she been stupid enough to leave her jacket back home? Her heavy breath created little puffs of white smoke in the air.

She turned the corner, and stepped aside before she ran into a petite girl with blonde hair. Clary didn't say sorry. That was just New York for you. A hand fell onto her shoulder, and Clary gave a small shudder before turning around. It was Simon, and he was holding onto her leather jacket. His dark brown hair seemed black in the night, his eyes with the same effect.

"You left it back at the apartment." When Clary didn't take the jacket from his hands, Simon flung it across her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She leaned into him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Tears fell freely from her eyes as Simon continued to hold onto her. His hands rubbed soothingly at her back. Removing his arms from around her, Simon held her at arm's length. "Why don't we go back? You'll catch a cold if we don't." All Clary could do was nod, and let Simon drape his arm around her shoulders and lead her back to the apartment.

When they got to their shared apartment, the heat hit Clary like a train, heating her to what felt like all the way to her bones. She didn't realize how cold she had gotten just from walking for a short while. Lying down on the couch, Simon went to the kitchenette and put on some coffee.

"Simon." Her voice was like a whisper. Clary didn't know if Simon could hear her, but he stuck his out of the archway to the living room.

"Yeah Clary?" All she could do was smile at him. Simon moved from where he was standing to sit on his knees beside Clary's head. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. Clary's eyes closed as she revelled in the feel of his smooth lips. "You alright?" Simon pulled away and looked into her green eyes.

Clary just nodded and patted Simon on his head. He swatted away her hand and laughed. Getting up, he made his way back to the kitchenette to pour two mugs of coffee. He fixed up Clary's with some milk and two sugar cubes, while he took his black. Simon returned to the living room and Clary moved her feet so he could sit down at the end of the couch. After placing her feet on his lap once he settled, Simon handed Clary her coffee, and slowly sipped at his own.

"So what are we doing tonight Fray?" His brown eyes glanced at her. Clary just shrugged.

"Movie?" It was Simon's turn to shrug. This is what seemed to happen at most times at the Fray/Lewis residents. Both Simon and Clary just sitting on the couch sipping at hot mugs of coffee doing nothing; like clockwork, in the apartment besides theirs, up-beat trance music seemed to seep through the thin walls. They both let out a groan, and got off the couch.

"It's my turn!" Clary said, jumping off the couch, seeming to get her energy back from the caffeine.

She went to go open the door, and walked over to their neighbour's door. Simon kept his head out of their door, watching Clary. She knocked on the door hard. Her hands sat on her hips as she waited for someone to open the door. She knocked again and harder. Clary was about to knock again when the door flew open. Usually it was a tall, slender girl with waist length black hair, but Clary was surprised to find a guy this time.

His golden eyes looked down at Clary's tiny frame. A smirk appeared on his face. _So he's cocky._

"How may I help you?" His voice was like velvet and thunder. Smooth, but rough. It made Clary shiver. His blonde, almost golden hair fell into his face like strands of thread.

Clary snapped out of her faze, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn to know it was Simon. She looked up at the guy and realized he was wearing a deep V-neck shirt. All Clary could see were black circular designs. Tattoos, but they didn't look like normal tattoos to her. Then she noticed they licked up his arms like fire. All the designs seemed to mesh together in a bigger picture. The crawled up his neck as well.

"We would like it if you could please turn down the music." Clary realized that it must have looked like to him that she and Simon were some couple or even married. The guy at the door seemed to have realized the same thing that Clary did. Before he could answer Simon, the girl that normally answered the door came up behind him.

"Jace! I told you not to answer the door." Simons hand on Clary's shoulder tightened, and she felt him pull her closer to his body. His hand dropped to around her waist. _Was Simon jealous?_ The guy, Jace, turned around to face the girl.

"I'm sorry _Isabella_," he stressed her name, "You were busy on the couch…" Her hand flew up and covered his mouth and she pushed him into the apartment. Clary heard the pulsating music that came out of the door lower in volume. Isabelle turned to look at them both, mostly at Simon's arm around her waist.

"Sorry about Jace." She smiled sweetly at them both as she jabbed her hand inside her apartment.

"It's okay. We were just hoping that you could turn the music down." Clary finally found her voice and spoke.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. Every time he pops over, he always puts on his weird music. I always tell him to turn it down because of your complaints." She looked very apologetic. "I'm really happy you haven't gone to the landlord about it. Thank you so much for not doing that!"

"It's alright." Simon said this time, his voice seemed to be right beside Clary. "We'll leave you be now. Good night." Clary gave Isabelle a small wave good bye, and she and Simon walked back to their coffee.

•-•-•

"Isabelle." Jace turned to face his sister. "Who was that?" Isabelle just shrugged and went to go click on the TV to watch 'What Not to Wear'. Jace couldn't stand that show and he groaned in rage.

"She's just some girl that lives next door with her boyfriend or something." Isabelle turned her attention back to the TV. Jace went to Alec's room, which was currently his room since Alec was touring the globe with his boyfriend. He had realized that Alec was gay, but not until they had an argument which ended with Alec lunging at Jace and kissed him. It had shocked them both. Both of them had kept their little moment a secret.

"Do you know her name?" Jace wanted to put that face to a name.

"I think the guys name is Simon or something. Her name is Claire? I think that was it." Isabelle turned around on the couch to face him. "Why don't you go over there and ask? If you need something to say first, ask them if they have a cup of sugar I can borrow. I want to bake." Jace looked at Isabelle like she grew another head. Why does she want to bake? Jace just shrugged. There was no way he was going to eat anything that Isabelle cooked or baked.

He opened the front door of the apartment, walked down the hall to their neighbour's door, and knocked. Jace smiled, showing his two rows of sparkling white teeth. He hoped for the petite red head to answer the door, but sadly he got the lanky brown haired boy instead. Jace's smile dropped.

The boy looked at Jace weirdly, but Jace just took a tiny step forward.

"Do you have any sugar? My sister wants to bake." Jace shivered at the thought of Isabelle baking. Just then, the red head came out of an archway with flour all over her face, down the front of her tank top, and down her pants. Some was even in her hair. Jace smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"Sugar?" Her voice was high pitched, but soft. Jace could only nod. The girl turned to the boy who was still standing in front of Jace, holding the door open. "Are you just going to stand there? He can come in you know Simon." With that, her red hair disappeared again. Simon stepped into the apartment more, and Jace filled the empty space.

The apartment layout was the same one as Izzy's. The tinny kitchenette to the left of the main door. Jace guessed that meant the bedrooms were on the right side, as well as the bathroom. He turned to his left, and went through the same door that the girl had poked her head out of. Simon was right behind him as he entered the kitchen area. It was like a volcano of bowls, flour and measuring cups in there.

"Clary! What did you do!" _Clary…that was her name. It suited her well._ Jace thought.

"I..uh…Simon don't get mad!" She looked up from over the fridge. Her greens eyes glossed over. Jace felt like he was in a middle of a battle.

"Uh, sugar?" He didn't want to come off rude, but he had found out what her name was AND Izzy got her sugar.

"Right! Sorry!" Clary ran around the island that stood in the middle of the small kitchen. She opened the cupboard. Jace could see the packet of sugar on the top shelf. Way to high for her to reach. He looked around behind him to see that Simon had disappeared. _Uh…_ Jace could hear the TV. _That's where he went._ He stepped up behind Clary and reached and grabbed the bag of sugar. Clary turned around to face him. Jace set the bag of sugar behind Clary on the counter and looked down at Clary. She was blushing a beautiful rose red; the flush rising up in her cheeks, down her neck, and spread to the top of her chest. Calling Clary short was an understatement. She was so short; the top of her head was just flush with Jace's strong shoulders.

"Thanks."

"So, it's okay if Izzy borrows some?" Clary moved to go get a drinking glass. She ran across the kitchen, grabbed the bag of sugar Jace had set down, and ran back to where she left the glass. She pondered for a quick moment before searching the island for a measuring cup. Jace leaned against the counter across from Clary. He watched as she over poured the sugar into the measure cup. He laughed and Clary looked up to send him a quick glare.

"Shut up." Jace knew she wasn't mad because she let out a quick laugh as well. She then continued to pour the measured cup of sugar into the glass. It was a pretty big glass, and the sugar only filled it up halfway. Clary did the same thing, making sure the glass was filled to the top with two cups of sugar. Probably a bit more then Izzy needed, but more was always better. Jace got up as Clary picked up the glass full of sugar. He walked to the door, and turned his head to see Simon lounging on the couch, clicker in hand, changing channels one after another. Jace scoffed and moved to open the door. As he stood outside the threshold of the apartment, Clary passed him the glass of sugar.

"Tell Isabelle that the glass is two cups of sugar, not just one." Clary giggled and watched him turn towards the other apartment. Jace heard the door close lightly and the deadbolt slide home. His grin appeared as he entered Izzy's apartment.

"Yo. Iz! Got the sugar. His name is Simon and her name is Clary." He left the sugar on the kitchen island and saw Isabelle fast asleep on the couch, 'What Not to Wear' flickering on the TV in silence. At least he didn't have to hear their annoying voices. Jace just rolled his eyes and turned off the TV. He slid an arm under her knees and one under her upper back. Lifting her with ease, he carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Jace rolled his eyes again when he saw what Izzy had on her feet. Four inch black heels, with silky black ribbon that laced up her ankles. "Jeez Iz…why do you wear these?" He mumbled to himself. Setting himself at the end of her bed, he untied the silk and gently slid off the heel.

He returned to the front door, and locked it, and locked the deadbolt. _Like that does any good…_ Downing a glass of water, he saw the sugar sitting on the counter. Jace moved it to the cupboard and left the empty water glass in the sink. He opened his - Alec's – bedroom door, stripped off his shirt and looked in the mirror that spanned the wall. He saw his marks line his upper body, knowing that the same appeared on his legs. His fingers traced some of them. Jace didn't know where he had gotten them. He had simply grown up with it like Isabelle and Alec had. He unbuckled his belt, and slipped off his black jeans. The smooth cotton comforter felt good against his skin as he slid underneath the sheets.

Jace thought of what Clary was doing. Since he had seen her, Jace had felt a pull towards her for some reason. The need of protecting her, or just being close to her felt right to Jace. It wasn't as if she was far, but she was too far away for Jace.

•-•-•

Clary and Simon had cleaned up the kitchen when Jace left. The counter sparkled as did the island, and the sugar was put back on the top shelf thanks to the help of Simon. They both ended up sitting on the couch relaxing; Simon's arm around Clary while she was curled up next to him. The movie had ended a while ago and random commercials for online dating played on the TV. Clary glanced at the digital clock. It going on two in the morning and both Simon and her let out a yawn. She gave Simon a kiss on his cheek as her way of saying goodnight, and headed for her bedroom.

Clary didn't know why Simon and her exchanged touches of intimacy like that. They were only friends. They only dated briefly, but that had seemed like such a long time ago. It seemed that they hadn't gotten over their feather light touches, or small kisses on cheeks or foreheads. Clary thought it was a nice touch to their relationship. They had been through so much together though. The rough break ups, Clary's brief relationship with Simon's friends. That had been a tough time; when Simon had that tough time trying to figure out his sexuality. That was more funny then serious though.

She heard the floor creak, meaning that Simon had left to go sleep in the room beside hers. She heard the drop of clothing on the floor, and him climbing under the sheets. Clary hated how the walls were so thin. That was what you get when you buy a cheap apartment. Her red hair fell onto the pillow like a fire. The curls framed her face while the longer, more straight hair, fell out behind her head. She thought about her encounter with Isabelle's brother Jace. _ He was hot all over…_ She thought of how his hair fell into his beautifully sculpted face, and those eyes. His eyes seemed to pierce right through her. Seeing deeper into her mind then she thought was possible; almost like he could read her mind. Clary thought of the dark circular designs that she saw; her fingers tracing them onto the bed sheets.

Her eyes were slowly closing, but all she could think of was Jace. They way he smiled at her, stood behind to get the sugar from the top shelf. Clary remembered the way she could feel the heat pouring off of him, enough to warm her back. Her head fell to the side as she drifted into a dream of Jace and the marks that covered his skin.

"_Clary," She heard her name being called from somewhere in the dark. Clary looked around her. A pool of light surrounded her, and she couldn't see a blessed thing around her. Where had she heard her name from?_

"_Clary!" _There is was again!Where was it coming from?_ She heard footsteps move closer to her. _

"_Hello? Is someone there?" Clary called out into the darkness. Just then, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She looked down at the arms that encased her. They had to long, curved, and designed marks as Jace. Clary turned around in his arms. She couldn't see his face, only his golden eyes staring down at her. She felt his arms moved up her body, and his fingers entwine with her hair. Her own hands climbed up his arms into the black nothingness. Clary took a step back, hoping that if she brought Jace more into the light around her, she could see the rest of his face. _

_The golden locks of hair came next. Clary noticed how his hair curled at the nape of his neck, and around his ears. Her fingers slipped into his hair like she had wanted to do so long ago. Jace's hair felt like silk. The locks ran through her fingers like water, and as gold as the sun. His mouth opened, but nothing came out._

"_Clary." It wasn't Jace saying this now. It was someone else. Clary tried to turn around but she just couldn't. Jace's arms trapped her against him, moulding them together. She felt his warm hand cup her cheek, and turn her face towards his. Using his other arm, dream Jace lifted her up and held her there. Before she knew it, Clary had wrapped her legs around his waist, and used an arm to wrap around his neck to keep her steady. She now was face to face with him, and before she knew it, his warm, smooth lips found her mouth. The kiss felt very innocent. Like testing the water before you dive in head first. Sweet and calm. _

"_Clary!" She broke the kiss off when she heard her name being called again. "CLARY!"_

"Clary! Wake up!" Her eyes opened after a few tries. They were stuck together like someone had glued them shut. Suddenly, she realized there was a heavy weight on top of her. When she could actually see, and not just blurry blobs, she saw Simon laying on her, elbows to not put any heavy weight on her. Clary's hands tangled with the front of his shirt, and he had a stunned look in his eyes.

"Simon?" She said groggily.

"Yeah it's me. Do you have any recollection of what you JUST did?" Clary peered over Simon's shoulder and saw that her legs were wrapped around his waist just like they had been in the dream only that was with Jace… It dawned on her that her most recent dream just came to reality; only with Simon and not Jace. Clary released her legs and dropped them down underneath him.

"That's not why I'm here though. I heard footsteps, but I thought that was you. But apparently it isn't." He paused, and moved to sit up. Clary followed suit, just not continuing to cling to him like she was a leech. "I checked the locks and everything too. Deadbolt still closed tight. Even the fire escape was locked." He just shrugged.

"Another thing, are you alright? Because that was some kiss you just gave me there. I knew we liked each other and all, but not THAT much." Simon gave Clary a wink. She just rolled her eyes and pushed off the covers. That was a bad idea though, because all she was wearing was a thin, tight tank top and a pair of panties. Simon noticed too and looked at Clary from head to toe. His eyebrow raised up and Clary placed two fingers under his chin and pushed up.

"My face is here." Her vision got blurry, and Clary fell back on her pillow. Simon was right there, hand bracing himself beside her head, and his concerned eyes looking right at her.

"You okay?" Simon brushed some of her red hair out of her face. His hand traced down the side of her face to cup her cheek.

"S-"she started to stutter. "Simon, w-wh-what are you doing?" Simon just laughed and pushed her aside a bit, laid down beside her, and pulled her back towards him. Clary's head rested in the crook of his neck, while her arm was draped carelessly around his waist. His arm went from under her head, down in between her shoulder blades, and rested gently on her hip. Simon hushed mumbled words until Clary fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was Simon kissing the top of her head, her cuddling closer to him and saying good night.

A few hours later, both Simon and Clary bolted straight up at a large clanging sound. They looked at each other and Clary wrapped her arms around Simon as a few tears fell silently down her cheeks. Simon unwrapped her arms from around him and stood up. Clary's facial expression told Simon that she didn't want him to leave her. Simon looked around the room, and saw the baseball bat Luke, Clary's stepfather, had given her. He grabbed that, and went to go open Clary's door.

Taking a glance out of the door, he opened it farther, baseball bat in hand. Clary grabbed a thin cotton sheet off the bed and pulled it close up to her chest. Sliding off the bed, she padded quietly to stand behind Simon. That's when she saw it. The front door was open and standing in it was…Isabelle? Simon saw her as well. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist, and she wore a skimpy little nightgown. _What was she doing here? _Clary looked to her other side and saw none other than Jace holding a masked man. Clary and Simon gasped at the same time, and the sheet Clary held dropped to the floor.

Clary couldn't hear what Jace was saying to the intruder. Clary pushed the door open wider so she could pass Simon who stood frozen like a statue. She walked up to Isabelle; Jace had the man on the floor of the apartment. She watched him punch the guy and him fall unconscious.

"Isabelle! What are you two doing here?" Clary asked. Isabelle did a once over on Clary; taking in the fact that she was wearing a tank top and underwear. Clary blushed.

"We heard a noise, well okay, Jace heard the noise, got me up, and we saw your front door busted in. Jace saw the guy, grabbed him, and then punched him. Oh, you and Simon came in the equation around Jace grabbing him and punching him." Isabelle said in a tone of 'this has happened before. Don't worry' type of way. All Clary could do was nod. Simon came up next to her. She noticed that he was only wearing boxers, as was Jace. She felt Simon wrap his arm around her, and pull her close. Jace stood up. Clary noticed how the black marks covered his back, chest and legs. They were so beautiful. It was only then did she notice that Isabelle had the same markings running up and down her body.

"Iz, look at the locks. Although, I think Simon and Clary are sleeping with us tonight." Clary blushed as Jace looked up and down her body noticing the very small amount of clothes she wore. She felt dizzy again, and clung to Simon. He rubbed her waist soothingly; her shirt rising up sometimes so she could feel the heat of his hand on her bare skin. The four of them made their way to Isabelle's apartment. Jace shut her and Simon's apartment door on his way out. When Clary saw the inside of Isabelle's apartment, she realized it was the same as hers; only somewhat better decorated. Isabelle turned to face them all once they entered the apartment.

"Sleeping arrangements! I think that Clary and Simon should take my bed, I'll take Jace's and Jace, you can sleep on the couch." She clapped her hands and was silent for a moment for any objections. Simon just shrugged, and Clary smiled. Jace on the other hand looked angry. Isabelle took notice. "Jace? Any problem with that?" He mumbled something, but Clary couldn't hear.

She and Simon still held close to each other while Isabelle led them to her room. She stepped aside and let Simon in first, but pulled at Clary's arm. Simon looked back at them both.

"One second! I need to talk to Clary alone!" Isabelle dragged her until they reached another door. "I need to ask you something." Clary stood there in her underwear looking sceptic at Isabelle.

"Shoot."

"Are you and Simon dating?" Clary laughed and clutched at her sides. Isabelle gave her a curious look.

"No. Simon and I aren't dating. Sorry about my reaction there. We're just really good friends. I mean, don't get me wrong, we share hugs and kissed like…on the cheek or forehead. We also snuggle on the couch together, but no we aren't dating. Simon actually has a girlfriend named Maia." Clary continued to laugh.

"Well alright! Night Clary." Isabelle gave her a tiny hug, and left her in the hallway. Clary could figure her way back to Isabelle's room no problem. As Clary walked silently back to her room, she looked quickly into the living room. She saw Jace laying out a sheet for the couch. He looked at her, his gold eyes raking up and down her body. Clary stepped out from the archway and walked towards Jace.

"Thank you." Clary spoke first, he voice like a whisper. They had watched the bad guy wake up and run away from them. Hopefully never to be seen again. What she didn't expect was Jace to come up and give her a hug. Clary let out a small gasp, more like the sound when you suck in air quickly. Her arms wrapped around his torso. She felt his lips mumble something against the top of her head. Clary couldn't hear what he said, but he placed his hands on her shoulder, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, turned her around, and gave her small push to bed. Clary turned back around to face Jace again.

"Good night Jace." Clary was stunned at to what just happened. Had Jace really just hugged her and kissed the top of her head? When she got to Isabelle's room she saw that Simon had already fell asleep on the hot pink blankets. Clary chuckled and went to go curl herself around him. When she got comfortable, Simon had wrapped his arms tighter around her, like he didn't want her to leave. Sleep came to her quickly. Her eyes dropped quickly as she snuggled into Simon closer.

Jace went to the linen closet and grabbed a sheet for his couch bed. He was happy that he didn't have to share a bed with Isabelle. That would have been just plain weird. What he hated was that he knew through the thin walls that Simon and Clary were probably snuggling close to each other. Jace thought back at what Clary was wearing when both she and Simon came out of the room. She was practically wearing nothing like Simon was. Jace shook his head, hoping that would help him get the thought away. He heard soft voices talking; Isabelle's and Clary's, a door closed and Jace looked up. He saw Clary standing there, hiding.

She was still wearing her thin camisole and underwear, and that did nothing good to Jace's thoughts. He barely heard her whispered thank you. He didn't know what came over him as he walked closer to Clary and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Jace hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome Clary." Jace barely heard what he said himself and felt her arms hug his waist. He pulled her away. _I shouldn't be doing this. I just met her._ When he placed his hands on her bare shoulders, he couldn't help but feel the static current that ran through her to him; almost like they were connected in some strange way. Still not in control of his motions, Jace pressed his lips to Clary's forehead and pushed her towards Izzy's room.

"Good night Jace." Her words were soft and quiet, but he heard her.

"Night Clary," _my sweet angel._ Clary didn't turn around so Jace guessed that she never heard him. He flopped down on the couch and shut his eyes. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Forgive meeee :3 I was out camping in the wood. Anyways, hope you enjoy, I feel like I sort of effed up in this chapter, but I still kind of like it.

•-•-•

Clary peeled her tired eyes open as the sun warmed up her face. Looking around, she realized she was not in her own room and gave a little jump. Warms arms tightened around her waist; Simon, looking still a bit tired, smiled at her.

"Morning." Clary smiled back at him and twisted herself out of his arms. She fixed her short tank top and thought about last night. She couldn't remember much, there was her fight with Simon; meeting Jace; the robber and, that was why she didn't remember the pink comforter. Isabelle had invited them to stay until the door got replaced.

Clary stretched her arms above her head, her tank top revealing a sliver of pale cream coloured skin underneath.

"Isabelle?" Clary called out meekly to her. To Clary's dismay, she got Jace instead. He was rubbing sleep from his golden eyes. "You're not Isabelle." She said in an obvious tone while hiding behind the slightly open door.

"I know I'm not. What do you want?" Jace sounded angry, but still calm about it.

"I was hoping _Isabelle_ could help me find pants of some sort. As much fun as I had parading around in my underwear last night," Clary took a pause and looked at Simon. He had fallen back asleep and was snoring quietly. It was apparent to Clary that Jace wanted to burst out laughing at her statement.

"So you're saying that you want some pants?" Clary nodded. Jace pushed open the door more and pointed to the black wood dresser. "Bottom shelf on the left. Those are her shorts and skirts. They'll fit you better." He flashed a crooked grin at her and winked. Clary shut the door and almost slid into the dresser. Pulling the shelf open, she saw skirts that were mini or really long. _Scratch wearing a skirt._ Clary pulled out skirts and stacked them neatly on top. _Aha! _Clary found what she was looking for. A pair of shorts.

There was a knock on the door. Clary moved to go open it, but Simon had beaten her to the punch. He barely had opened the door a sliver when Isabelle shot inside, kicked him out, and slammed the door shut. Her dark eyes were wide open as she saw the stacked pile of skirts. Clary opened her mouth to apologize when Isabelle held up her hand.

"It doesn't matter. You can wear those black shorts on the top." Isabelle said pointing to what she was talking about. Clary shrugged and slid on the shorts. They were a bit tight around her waist, but they fit her enough. Isabelle clapped her hands, giving hope to Clary that she looked alright. Both girls exited the bedroom, finding Simon standing in his boxers in the hallway. Isabelle and Clary let out a laugh as Simon pushed his way through the door to change. _He must have gone back to the apartment._

"Jace!" Isabelle yelled out in the quiet apartment. He appeared suddenly, giving Clary a fright.

"You called?" He eyed Clary in her new shorts and gave her another smile. "Nice shorts. They look good on you." Jace turned to Isabelle. "What do you want sis?"

"I was hoping you could go with Clary to her apartment so she can grab some clothes and then head down and ask the landlord to fix the lock." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, patted it, and left the apartment without saying another word. Clary looked shocked as did Jace. The door behind Clary opened and Simon stepped out dressed for the day.

"Why are we all standing out in the hallway?" Simon asked confused, ruffling his dark brown hair.

"Uh…I think Jace and I are heading to the apartment so I can get some of my clothes." _Because I cannot wear Isabelle's clothes._ Clary ran her fingers around the hem of the shorts.

•-•-•

Jace woke up when he heard someone call out. _Clary? Why's Clary calling out for Isabelle?_ He got up and moved his hair out of his eyes. He was still rubbing at his eyes when she saw Clary's flame red hair poking out of the door. She seemed to be hiding and Jace barely heard her comment.

"I know I'm not. What do you want?" Normally Jace wasn't so agitated. Well that was a lie. He didn't normally seem so agitated to _Clary_. Anyone else, who made Jace angry, got his anger full on. _Why was she going on about pants?_ He thought about what she was talking about and snorted. He remembered that she was only wearing the skimpy tank top and underwear last night.

"So you're saying that you want some pants?" Jace tried to hide his laughter as he pushed the door Clary was hiding behind more open so he could see Izzy's dresser. "Bottom shelf on the left. Those are her shorts and skirts. They'll fit you better." He hoped she would go for one of Izzy's short skirts, but was only because Jace wanted to see more of Clary's legs.

He swore in his mind. Jace had never had these thoughts about another person. Ever. It was new to him, and it confused him a lot. Clary seemed to remind Jace of someone he saw, but he couldn't place where he had seen her. At least, Jace thought he would remember her fiery red hair. Jace winked at her and left to go make coffee. _Isabelle is not going to be happy If she wakes up and there isn't any coffee, she's going to murder me. _

With accords all in place; Jace, Isabelle and Alec had taken some time off. They were still in New York, and close to the Institute, but they weren't being called in to train or made to go see the clave. He enjoyed his time off, and apparently so did Alec. He was all the way in Europe with his _boyfriend._ Jace had never accepted the fact that Alec had a boyfriend and had always thought he just never found _the_ girl. The smell of coffee overcame Jace's senses and he poured four cups of coffee for everyone. He fixed up Izzy's the way he knew she liked it and poured some milk in his. Jace stared at the other two mugs of coffee that sat on the counter. The rising steam seemed to taunt Jace, creating smudged shapes of what he interoperated to be Clary. He shook his head and the images disappeared when he heard Izzy calling his name.

Clary's legs looked ten miles more long to Jace in Izzy's shorts. He hated how all he could think about was how he wanted just to wrap his arms around her; protect her; but all Jace could do was be cocky to her.

"You called?" Jace grinned and gave a small wink at Clary. "Nice shorts. They look good on you." He turned to Isabelle. "What do you want sis?" Jace wasn't up for anything that involved going to the institute. There was no way he was going to train. He was taken back when Izzy told him that she wanted him to go with Clary to pick up her clothes. After getting kissed on his cheek, he heard Izzy slam the front door shut and her heels clack down the hall. _Wonder where she's going…Maybe to find out more about Clary and Simon._

The door opened to reveal Simon. Clary stepped out of the door's path; towards Jace. He had to fight his mind to keep his arm by his side and to not reach out for her.

"Coffee anyone?" Deciding this was the right time to break out the morning coffee. Jace left the hallway and grabbed the coffee mugs. He noticed that Izzy's had disappeared with her. _Good. At least she won't be cranky for anyone else._ Leaning against the counter, Jace handed a hot mug of coffee to Simon who nodded thanks and took a sip of the black coffee. Clary on the other hand took the milk from the counter and poured it in until the blackness turned to a milky caramel colour. He noticed how she took the spoon off the counter and dumped in three spoons of sugar; filing it away in his mind under _How Clary takes her coffee._

"So," said Jace, hoping to break the silence that happened. "Clary, you ready to go get your things?" He thought about being alone in an empty apartment with Clary. He had only known her for what? A night and he was already pinning over her. Hopefully, Clary didn't notice Jace's attraction to her.

•-•-•

Slowly sipping her coffee, Clary wasn't paying attention to the world around her. She peered out the window and saw shadows that she shouldn't probably be seeing. _Not again. I thought my mom attempted to help me shield my sight._ Clary wondered why she was the one who could see all the creatures that roamed the dead of night. The vampires, werewolves; they were bad. Stalking the night; people not knowing what lurked in the dark alleys that they passed. The faeries were the worst. Playing pranks of people; pinching in places; luring harmless people to their deaths. Clary could deal with the warlocks. There weren't too many that made their name known in the fantasy world, so they were the easy ones. She had barely met any; just one warlock and she wished she could forget about the time she met him.

Her red hair whipped around as Clary turned to face Jace.

"Oh, uh…yeah." She gave him a small smile and faced Simon. "What are you going to do? Are you going to come with us?" Clary didn't know if she could stay in the same room alone with Jace. There was no way of telling what they would do. In the back of her mind Clary wanted Simon to be there with her and Jace. She didn't want to be alone and defiantly not with Jace. Hopefully Simon would understand the pleading in her eyes.

"Um, yeah. I'll come with. I wouldn't mind grabbing some clothes."

Once they finished their coffee, Jace, Simon and Clary set out. She got goose bumps as they approached the door. It was open and the lock looked like it was bashed several times. Clary and Simon stood in the empty hallway while Jace entered the broken in apartment. They waited for a few minutes until Jace came back and gave the go ahead. Simon headed straight to his room while Clary looked around. There was a glass vase broken on the floor. _Probably from when he broke in; that was expensive._ She bent down and gathered the pieces.

"Simon! Remind me to not place any more vases by the door." As she picked up everything, the sharp glass cut her soft palm and Clary dropped the broken vase. The blood trickled down her wrist and splashed on the floor. "Damn." She felt Jace behind her; the heat that came off his body warmed her back. His hand gently reached for her wrist and examined the cut.

"Band-Aid?" His gold eyes seemed to stare at something past Clary; something inside her that couldn't be seen from the outside. Clary just nodded and got up off the floor. The broken vase had broken more when she had dropped it and she didn't bother picking it back up. Brushing past Jace, Clary made her way to the kitchen drawer where she and Simon kept the band-aids. Clary got one, went over to the sink and cleaned up the cut and wiped off the blood on her wrist. She dried it off and placed the band-aid on and examined the cut.

"How did I manage to cut myself?" Clary had been paying attention right?

When Clary got back to the entryway, the broken vase had been cleaned up and was sitting in a pile on the table.

"Thanks for cleaning that up for me." She smiled at Jace. He stepped forward and took Clary's now bandaged hand.

"No problem. You better now?" Clary nodded again. Simon chose to return and see Jace still holding her hand. His eyebrows went up and to Clary, he seemed to be holding back either a smile or a laugh. Quickly, Clary pulled back her hand away from Jace.

"I better go get my clothes." Clary slipped past Simon and slammed the door shut. Inside what she liked to think of as her secure bedroom she realized that the drawers had been opened, the same for the closet; clothes strewn everywhere. The bed sheets had been piled on the floor; the mattress almost on its side. Clary slid down the wall until she hit the floor with a small thud. She sat there just staring at everything.

A knock on the door made her snap out of her dazed state.

"You okay?" The voice was muffled because of the door but she recognized the voice as Simons. _Good. Because I don't think I would be able to handle Jace._ She feebly reached for the door knob and twisted it open. Tears were welling in her eyes because of the mess. Clary felt a strong pair of hands lift her up off the floor. She couldn't tell if they belonged to Jace or to Simon, but she didn't care. Arms wrapped around her; this time she recognized Simon's arms. Clary wrapped her arms around him and cried into Simon's fresh shirt. He smelt clean and like soap.

"Shhh. It's okay Sweetie." He rubbed random circular patterns on her back and hugged her closer. Clary felt tired and a wave of sleepiness over took her. She felt Simon let go only for another pair of strong arms to replace his. Clary felt a strong arm swoop down behind her knees and carry her up into their arms. Looking through tear streaked eyes, she realized that Jace was carrying her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She heard talking and then, they were moving. Clary didn't register where Jace was taking her.

"Jace," Clary whispered his name into his ear and felt him shudder.

"Yes Clary?" He whispered back to her.

"Can you put me down on the couch?" She felt him laugh; his chest rising up and down in short bursts. Clary felt herself being lowered, and ended up sitting on Jace's lap. _I didn't mean like that._ Instead of pulling away like she probably would have done, Clary chose to snuggle closer to him. She thought what was in her room that someone would look for.

"There's nothing in there."

"What?"

Had she really said that out loud?

"In my room; there's nothing in there." Clary sniffled and felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. Jace shifted beneath her, removed his arm out from under her knees, and brushed away the tear. Clary stiffened and just stared into Jace's golden eyes.

When Jace moved his hand, Clary wrapped her arms around his neck again and placed her head in the crook of his neck as more tears fell from her eyes. Jace's arms wrapped around her tighter and she was amazed that he let her cry. Clary herself couldn't believe that she was crying in Jace's arms. She and Simon had only met him and Isabelle the other night.

Clary heard coughing. It was Simon and he was carrying two medium sized bags; probably full of clothes. The thought of her room created fresh new tears. It was only noon and she had been brought into a fit of crying. She picked herself up off of Jace's lap and stood up. Jace followed her lead, and all three of them walked out of the apartment.

•-•-•

Simon dropped off the clothes at Jace's and Isabelle's place and the three of them continued to walk. When they got to the landlord's office, it seemed to Clary that Jace took over. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. A man with salt and pepper hair opened the door.

"Apartment 4D, it needs a new lock and door knob. Also, you might want to get a new security system." He gave a small wave and a smile to the landlord, turned Simon and Clary around and pushed them out of the building doors. Clary felt Jace's hand stay on the small of her back, she was glad though. Across the street she could see a fairy. Its torn white dress showed sun kissed skin that seemed to glow like the sun itself. The fairy's hair was long and seemed to be twisted with bunches of tiger lilies and white roses. Her wings were gold with swirls of blues and greens.

Clary tensed up a bit as she saw its endless black eyes seemed to stare at her. She stopped walking and shuffled a bit closer to Jace. Normally Clary would have clung to Simon, but she knew he couldn't see what she was seeing. _Jace can't see that either…Can he?_ Jace's hand pushed more on her back as he tried to keep Clary at pace with Simon and himself; she let him. As they turned the corner, the fairy disappeared and she let out a breath of relief.

Clary hadn't been paying to anything Simon or Jace had been saying since they talked to the landlord. When it turned out they were going to a restaurant that was on the corner, Clary's stomach growled on its own. Simon just laughed. When they got seated in the back of the restaurant at a booth seat, menus were passed around and the three of them sat quietly looking at the long list of food.

"What are you going to have?" Simon broke the silence. Clary turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Uh…probably a clubhouse. What about you?" Clary had no clue what she was getting. The menu was so long; looking for the thing she knew about the most.

"The same." It wasn't odd for Clary to hear Simon pick the same thing as her. He had been doing that for years and it was a nice comfort to her. She turned to face Jace who was staring at the front door to the restaurant. Clary heard the bell on the door create a high pitched tune and heard heels click-clacking on the hardwood floor.

"Nice to see you all here. Mind if I join?" It was Isabelle. Jace moved over and Isabelle slid into the booth beside him. She grabbed his menu and skimmed it. "What are you two having?"

"Clubhouse sandwiches." Simon said smoothly. Clary saw the look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and Clary knew why. She hadn't noticed what Isabelle was wearing, but now that Clary actually looked, she saw that the girl had sported a very low cut, deep red, v-neck tank top. It wasn't much better then what Clary was wearing though.

"Good choice. Jace?" He thought about it for a quick couple of seconds.

"The same." When the waitress came around, Clary could tell she only had her eyes on Jace. The way his golden locks framed his face, some fell into his face and almost seemed to share the same colour of his eyes. His snug black t-shirt showed off his muscle, even though the table covered most of it.

"Four clubhouses and four cokes please." He winked at the waitress. She flushed red, took the menus and walked to the kitchen a bit clumsier then she did on her way over. Isabelle turned her head to him and rolled her eyes.

"Way to go Jace. She's probably fainted in the kitchen by now." Simon almost died laughing while Clary let out a few chuckles herself. The waitress returned shortly with the four cokes. Clary sat quietly spinning the straw around the glass. When their sandwiches arrived, everyone else had practically finished all their soda while Clary hadn't even taken a sip.

Simon noticed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay? You haven't touched your soda." Clary just sighed and forced herself to take a bite of her sandwich.

"I have to go to the washroom. Clary, want to join me?" Clary looked up at Isabelle and nodded. Sliding out from her seat, her and Isabelle found the way to the washroom. Inside, Clary leaned against the counter while Isabelle fixed her makeup.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled meekly and turned to face the mirror. She looked horrible. There were dark circles forming under her eyes and her eyes seemed puffy.

"Oh sweetie…" Isabelle pulled her over and turned her around. Clary saw her take out some foundation and felt her swipe it under her eyes. After a few minutes, Isabelle turned Clary around to face the mirror.

"Taa-daa!" Clary had to admit that she looked a lot better than before. She smiled at Isabelle in the reflection.

"Thanks."

When they got back to their table, Simon and Jace seemed to be in some weird silence. Isabelle and Clary slid into their respective seats.

"Feeling better?" Simon had a smile on his face and hope in his dark brown eyes. Clary nodded as the four of them sat in silence. Clary noticed she was the last one to finish her sandwich. She polished it off, and everyone sat looking back and forth at each other.

"Alright, Clary," Jace faced her with a sparkle in his eyes. "I need to talk to you." Isabelle got out and let him stand up. He took Clary's hand and dragged her outside the bathrooms; too quick for her or Simon to protest.

"I know you see things that normal people wouldn't see." Clary was flabbergasted. At first, she had no clue what he was talking about. "The fairy outside the apartment building, I _know_ you saw that. That's why you tensed up. That's why I helped you get out of there. I see them too."

Clary was getting dizzy. She grabbed Jace's arm to help support her.

"What are you? I've never seen anybody like you or Isabelle before; the strange markings that run up and down your body." Jace looked taken back. _Maybe he didn't know I could his markings…_

"You can see those?" She nodded slowly.

"What are you?" Clary repeated the question again on hopes that Jace would answer her. She watched him closely as he took a deep breath, looked around for anybody and leaned in close. She could feel his breath touch the tip of her ear; it made her shiver.

"Isabelle and I," he paused and took another deep breath.

"You and Isabelle are what?" Clary wanted an answer from him now. She was sick of playing pretend. Hell, even Simon didn't realize she could see things he couldn't until she told him before they both moved in together.

"Shadowhunters."

•-•-•

So again, sorry it took me so long. Hope you enjoyed reading that and tell me what you think!


End file.
